


where hands touch

by slytherfuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Lee can't really differentiate the twins.





	where hands touch

Contrary to popular belief, Lee can't really differentiate the twins. But he is the only one who knows they are not identical. For example, George likes lighter colours, while Fred never wears anything but black. Or, Fred is the more talkative of the two, even if he can't compare to Lee, especially when he is angry, excited, scared or, generally, feeling.

Fortunately, Fred and George hate being considered identical and being always confused. That is why George combs his hair to the left and Fred to the right. Or that Fred avoids tanning too much during the summer while George sits for hours upon hours under the sun. But the most glaring difference is their smile. And they're always smiling.

George grins with his whole face. It radiates and you always find yourself smiling along with him.

Fred has a soft, shy smile that seems so intimate it can make you blush. Through years of practice, Lee has managed to not be affected anymore. And Fred has plenty other ways to make him blush.

He can't actually tell when they got together. He hadn't even realised he had been crushing on Fred before that. Sure, he felt funny whenever he saw him with Angelina, but so did George and he figured it wasn't that big of a deal. But when they broke up, the feeling remained. So he just pushed it aside, too busy to deal with his emotions. He had to study, to plan jokes and pranks and commentate quidditch matches. He didn't have time to psychoanalyse himself.

Then, Umbridge came along, and so did her crazy rule about teenagers being, well, teenagers, and of course they couldn't miss the opportunity to piss the toad lady off. Lee can't actually believe that was their first kiss, but he did, in fact, spend all day making out with Fred in front of everyone, waiting for the flash of pink rounding the corner and running away just before she could reach them. They did, in fact, get reprimanded, but Fred made her eat her words so quickly and so savagely that, when she walked away, everyone in the Great Hall burst into cheers. Even the teachers looked pleased.

After that, they just continued to kiss. Lee found that he loved running his hands through Fred's hair and ruining it, as well as how Fred grabbed at his waist, desperate to have him close. 

Never once did they actually stop to talk about what exactly the were. Yes, Lee wondered, but Fred seemed so happy and carefree and something in him told him not to ruin this in any way possible. Once, they were going around Hogsmeade trying to sell some jokes the twins made. Fred introduced him as his boyfriend, and Lee found he loved how it sounded. It soon became his favourite title. 

He was furious when the twins told him their grand plan for leaving Hogwarts. Unlike them, he actually cared about finishing the year properly, but his heart still ached to join. He made Fred promise to write every week. George just hugged him, and promised to never forget that Lee Jordan was his best friend. 

Then, Voldemort happened. Lee prefers to not think about it too much, for fear that it would trigger yet another panic attack. The war was terrifying, brutal, bloody and damaging, and most of it found Lee on the sidelines, offering resistance and support through words, not actions. 

He remebers the battle. The only time he saw the twins, George was leaning over Fred, who was desperately clinging to life. He fell to his knees next to them and grabbed his hand until they literally had to drag him away to get Fred to St. Mungo. The few weeks he wasn't allowed to visit were the loneliest ones in his life. He had George, he had his parents. Everyone was there for each other, but the person who mattered most to him wasn't.

But now, all is well. Lee and Fred are together. They can touch, and kiss without fear and without having to think about defending themselves. They can hold hands, and Lee thinks it looks as breathtaking as it feels.

**Author's Note:**

> we need to talk about this ship more. THE POTENTIAL
> 
>  
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @legitpotato if you like utter garbage.


End file.
